Yu Yu Hakusho, Night of Living Terror
by Redroseprincess678
Summary: Rated for gory stuff and might be lemon(prob not) a spirit break loose n is now killing people for revenge. The Reikai-Tantei(sp?) are his victims, including Koenma HB
1. News Break

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

****

**RRP:** well....I was thinking one chapter only but.....I couldn't possibly finish it in THREE days =( so I guess I'll put 'em in chapters

**Chapter 1: Blood Vengeance**

"Yusukeee!!!!" Yusuke shot up from his bed. He groaned and rubbed his head. His hair fell over his eyes. His vision was blurry. He blinked several times. "Hm? What the."

"Yusuke!" Botan peered in at him through his bedroom window. She pressed her face on the glass. Yusuke cried out loudly and gaped at her bewildered. Botan knocked on the pane. He opened the window. "Botan, what are you doing here...." He checked his clock. "Huh?!! At 3 in the morning!!!"

"Yusuke, this is no time to go sleep."

"Oh really?" he gave her a look. She frowned at him. Her face was puffed up and her eyes shone with determination and fear. Yusuke blinked. "What's up Botan?"

"Rekai is in trouble!"

---

"NANI?!?!?!?"

"Shut up baka."

Kuwabara ignored Hiei. "What do you mean Reikai is _haunted_?" Botan stepped out from behind Koenma's chair. "Reporting news a few minutes ago told that a ghost was let free. It escaped yesterday. It has been causing trouble ever since. Nine ogres have already died." Kuwabara gasped and moved back slightly. Koenma stood up in his baby form on his chair and jumped onto his table. "Yes, it's horrible. We must stop it before it hurts anyone else."

"Koenma-sama, who's spirit does it belong to?"

"A man named Takusuya Koibita. He murdered his whole family before he died." They gasped. Koenma frowned more. "He is very dangerous. We must stay on guard."

"Yes, for all we know, he might be watching us now..." Silence filled the room of horrified adults, ferry girl, and a god. Hiei's eyes dart to the wall behind him. He stepped forward, his hand over the hilt of his katana. Everyone took a defensive position. Botan hid behind Yusuke.

A little cute baby demon popped out of the wall. He stared at them. He was light bluish and two little small horns on his head. He wore a big white t-shirt that covered up to his knees. Botan stepped out from behind Yusuke. "Awww, he's so cute!" She started to run to the little demon. Hiei blocked her. "Stay back, onna. Looks can be deceiving." The little demon blinked at Hiei. He took a step towards Hiei. Hiei drew his sword and bend down low like a jaguar about to pounce. He eyed his prey. The demon pouted and walked shyly a few feet away from the two. He opened his mouth but no words came out. They waited for him in silence. It let out an ear-piercing scream. His internal organs flooded out. Blood poured from his mouth onto his white shirt. Wailing spirits passed through the walls, bouncing off the walls.

Botan screamed and fainted. Hiei caught her. He kneeled down on one knee, his sword still in hand. The flooding stopped. A swirl of white tainted the baby demon's blue orbs. His eyes became fully white as he turned to Koenma. Koenma yelped. His body shook with fear. The demon reached his hand into his throat. He smiled evilly at Koenma. His hands slowly retrieved. To their horror, he pulled out his intestines. They all stared at him disgusted. He smiled more. His brown eyebrows grew more bushier.

Finally he successfully pulled the whole intestine out. The long cord was dripping in dark blood. Droplets of liquid blotted the floor. The demon dropped the organ. It fell to the floor with a sickening sound. He smiled a bloody smile. Blood surrounded him on all sides. He opened his mouth again. Koenma ducked under the table. The demon closed his mouth in a grin. A maniac laugh rippled through the air, sending waves of fear through their spines. Suddenly he exploded in a blinding light. Hiei blocked Botan's body as the remaining blood splattered around the wall.

The light disappeared. No one moved. Finally, Kurama sat up. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Koenma-sama, are you all alright?" Kuwabara sat on his heels. "I'm fine..." Yusuke stared at where the little boy had stood. His jaws hung open in horror. He his shirt was dotted with blood. Kurama crawled over to Yusuke. He shook Yusuke lightly. Yusuke turned to him pale. "Yusuke?"

"I'm fine." Kurama got up and walked over to Hiei and Botan. "Botan?" He held her stiff boydy up. Her eyes were wide open, her pupils dilated in fear. Her eyelids lowered as if she was squinting. With one last gasp she fainted. Kurama cried in surprise and caught her.

"Botan! Botan?! Bo-"

"I told you, he's dangerous. He'll kill everyone." They peered over the desk. Koenma was curled up under his desk. Tears were falling from his eyes on his chubby cheeks. His pacifier shook; his mouth trembling. Gorge ran in. "Koenma-sama!!!!!" He gasped and stumbled over the bloody floor to Koenma. "Koenma-sama, are you alright? Koenma-sama?" Koenma burst out crying. Gorge hugged him and patted him on his back. Kurama shifted Botan into his arms. "Let's get them somewhere to rest first." They nodded and stood up. Gorge suddenly cried out. He pointed shaking at the wall where the demon appeared from.

There written in the little demon's blood were the words:

"ALL HUMANS AND DEMONS ALIKE ARE EVIL. THEY DESERVE PUNISHMENT. I WILL KILL YOU ALL FOR THE MISERIES YOU HAVE COST ME! BEWARE! BEWARE, DEATH IS COMING FOR YOU! I WILL GET YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!"

Kurama tightened his hold on Botan. She whimpered slightly. Hiei glared at the blood message. Yusuke was more shocked. His shocked turned to anger. "What kind of sick person would do this?!?" Kuwabara shivered. "A person with pure hatred." Everyone turned to him. "I can feel him. And it's not good! He has a strong dark power." He shivered and rubbed his arms. "I have a bad feeling about this Urameshi." A shiver chilled his bone. As they left the room, they didn't see the white head watching them. It chuckled as a plan worked up in its head.

Through the "night" s everyone rushed around and rested, no one took in mind of what dangers lay in wait. They concerned themselves over health, yet unknown to them, health is what would matter most in the following hour.

**TBC**

RRP: o did ya like? Don't you just LOVE the blood? please review and tell me if it was ok, flame if you want, it'll jux help with the Halloween horror


	2. Second Unfavorable Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I don't own YYH nor do I own so much blood ;; if you want some, go to a hospital

**WARNING! A LOT OF BLOOD, PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU WILL GET SICK.**

**RRP:** another chapter, sigh what more to say?

**Answer for Reviews-**

**Shattered Reflection1**- o.O? i killed WuFei? uh duh! ;;

**Amy**- it's great...but do you have to put blood in it?

yep -

**Sakura**- Hey.. I was strolling down the YYH section and I happen to find yours... it's great

Yosh! Thank you

**devil's 99th angel**- hey! can you make this a Hiei/botan ficcy? please with sugar n stuff on top? perty please? enough of that...i love the plot, very original but a little too much blood!update soon...ok? ok! bye bye

erf....nice name.......I guess, it's up to you guys- guess that's the first vote for H/B .

**Chapter 2- Second Meetings**

Botan moaned and opened her lavender eyes. For what seemed like hours she floated in a empty abyss. Her head swam in a dizzy circle. She was content just floating in the empty space. The soft gentle pull of an unknown force soothed her muscles. It guided her through folds of empty substance. She "closed" her eyes and savored the feeling, somehow knowing it would end. As she drifted, a scent of peonies tickled her nose. She sighed. Suddenly the aroma turned into a wretched odor of rotten flesh and warm blood. She gasped. All the events of the events two hours(in reality) ago burned into her brain. She screamed.

"Botan! Botan!" Her body shook.

Kurama had been sitting next to her in a chair when she shot up screaming. He more than shocked and quickly jumped to her side. He shook her hard while crying her name. She finally stopped. She shivered in his arms. He understood and patted her hair. He whispered assuring words into her ear. Her shoulders slumped. She sniffed once. "Thank you Kurama." She leaned into his embrace. The door swung open. A frightened, tear-eyed toddler Koenma ran. "Botan!" He jumped into her arms as Yusuke and the others came in. "Koenma! Come back here!"Yusuke leaned over the toddler, glaring at the god. Kuwabara came in despaired. "Urameshi, whatever you do he won't tell you anything."

"Who says?!" Yusuke glared at him.

"Urameshi, don't be a baka."

"Who are you calling baka? Want a piece of me?!"

"Maa maa," Kurama pushed them apart, "This is no time for fighting."

As he spoke Botan was trying to calm Koenma down. She patted him like a baby. While she did so Hiei watched her. She looked up when she sensed someone watching. Hiei was glaring down at Koenma. "Hiei?" He lifted his head to her. "What?" he half growled. She winced at his tone. "What happened?" Hiei looked at her slightly bewildered then slumped against a wall. He closed his eyes as he usually did and stuffed his hands in his pockets(A/N: what pockets? Can anyone actually see it? ;;).

"Hn. Don't you remember, onna? We witnessed a suicidal ritual."

"Suicidal ritual?" three voices echoed. He glared at Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama. Kurama gasped. "That was the suicide ritual?" Hiei gave his signature answer.

"I've only seen it once before, in the Makai , but it was definitely the suicide ritual."

"Kurama, what is this ritual you guys are talking about? I've never heard of it." Kurama cocked his head and smiled at her.

"Of course you haven't. The suicide ritual was created by Hineshi Kento, the infamous wolf demon. When his empire fell he ripped out his throat and bled to death. His followers followed him and this became a famous ritual around the worst thieves of Makai." Botan blinked. 'Worst thieves?' Kurama grinned at her. Realization struck her. "Oh.."

"I don't get it," Kuwabara said scratching his head.

"Baka," Hiei muttered.

"Nani?!? What was that shrimp?!" Hiei drew his sword threateningly.

"Come on shorty! I'm not scared of you. I'll show you what happens if you mess with Kazuma Kuwabara!"

"Yamate!" Kurama cried. Kurama stood between them. "Stop fighting. I'll explain it to you Kuwabara-kun."

While they were "chatting away" two beady red eyes watched from the wall. It's presence was undetected. The face of the creature was coarse. The skin stuck out like an iguana's back, spiky like a crocodile's body. His sharp claws dipped with blood. Every while he glanced at it lust clouded his mind and he had to hold back his urge to kill. How dare these humans try to stop his revenge. They will pay. His eyes raked through the room trying to find weakness. He smirked at Botan. Or better yet, he'll just take them out one by one. The first would be the girl. She was the weakest one. But still he was unsatisfied with just killing her. He wanted them not only to feel physical torture, but emotional ones too. When he brings out their darkest fears their hearts will break in half, literally and figuratively. He chuckled. His chuckles turned to evil laughter and then turned into predatory-like growls. His laughter rang out through the room heard only by him. The ones below him talked unaffected. "Soon humans, soon I will take your damned life. You will pay for what you did." He chuckled once more and disappeared into the wall.

Hiei's eyes perked up. He looked up at the ceiling. He had the faintest feeling that someone was laughing. He gave the ceiling one more glance before turning to his friends. Kurama was having difficulty explaining to Kuwabara and stopping fights at the same time. He turned his attention to Botan. He gasped surprised. Botan was gone. The bed was empty and there was no one inside the room but him, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke. Urameshi and Kuwabara were arguing again. Kurama was between them trying to stop their yelling. Hiei "hn"-ed and left the room unnoticed.

Botan walked through the empty halls. She had dropped Koenma off at his father's room. The long wide hallway was quiet. She wondered where everyone was. They had not announced the haunting yet. She should be able to hear the clatter of footsteps back in the work room. She shrugged it off. The image of all the blood and demon was still clear in her head. She tried to shake it out. The laughter and screams echoed from one side of her ear to the other. It send shivers up her spine. She remembered the beady little eyes fully of evil, promising eternal pain. Fear wrapped its hand around her heart. She clenched at her chest. Her breathing became ragged. She bumped into the wall. Her nails dug into the cement. She drew in a shuddering breath. She felt like someone just stabbed her, but worse. The image of the bloody letters flashed behind her eyelids. Suddenly the room dropped 40̊ below 0. Her eyes opened halfway. She panted. Her breath came out in puffs of visible heat.

_Drip. Drip._

'Huh?'

_Drip. Drip. Drip._

Her head shot up. Her eyes opened in horror. The hallways had been speck clean. The just-waxed floor was sparkling, the pillars were spotless. The halls had been completely immaculate. She blinked and rubbed her eyes to check if what she saw was real.

The halls was painted in red. Orges and ferrygirls "loitered" the floor. Pools of blood dirtied the floor. Bits of flesh from orges hung off the dragon-horns wrapped around the pillars. She could see Ayame. Her body laid face down. Her black kimono was wet with the blood that kept her alive. The red liquid ran through a gash at her neck and down her neck in a line. The line ran onto the floor, mixing with others. She could see her other friends. She could see their lives slipping away. She turned away, looking down at the floor underneath her. Her heart stopped. Her hands and knees were an inch deep in the dreaded blood.

Her blood ran cold. In the middle of the halls, amidst the dead bodies, stood the demon with beady black eyes and blue skin. Blood caked his form. His arms hung limply at his sides.

_Drip. Drip. Dripdripdripdripdripdripdrip._

She couldn't move, scared if she did. The maniac laugh came again. She trembled in fear.

"Ready?" a hoarse voice asked.

"You are." a familiar voice answered. A blur of black flew pass her headed for the demon. Silver shone like a star. She whimpered when she heard the katana rip through flesh. All became too much for her and she black out. Hiei caught her in time before her beautiful turquoise hair touched the floor. Glancing at the pile of bodies, he sped back to the room. His friends greeted them with shock and concern. As he watched them treat Botan he sat thinking about the bloodshed.

In the dark hallways filled with corpse, a little fire flickered. It was silent. No bodies moved. No heart beat. There wasn't even the slightest sound. The head of the evil demon laid a few feet away from the body. The body shook once. The shoulders jerked up as if someone pulled it. It jerked again. It began to wiggle as if it was struggling against something. A voice cursed. "Come one, come one!" With one last jerk, the invisible hands pulled the body up straight. It jumped on it's toes, nearly losing it's balance. It hopped over to the head. The bloody arms reached out for the head. It jammed the head back on. The head grinned an evil grin. His bare sharp teeth showed. It started giggling. It choked. A bloody cloth popped out of it's mouth. The demon looked at the black cloth. He had quickly cut a piece of the koorime's cloak during their short first. He sniffed. A grin spread across his face. He laughed. Hiei's scent lingered in his nose. Forever, wherever he was, he'll always find Hiei.


	3. Fishes and Blood

**Disclaimer:** Redroseprincess678 does not..I tell u DOES not own..Gundam WIng for any crazy reason watsoever...if she did..she'd be probably paired up with Trowa..her life long dream..

**RRP:** OMG! I'm soooo sorry! It was going to be Kurama that found Botan! bows apologetically I'm so so so triple double so sorry! GOMENASAI! Please forgive me, K/B fans! I'm sorry cbs! The chapter was originally dedicated to you T.T I screwed up so bad. It was suppose to be like this:

Botan left. Kurama realized that she was gone. He went out to search for her. He also noticed that Hiei was gone. He was walking down the halls. He found an empty and entered. He found the demon leaning over Botan. Using Rose Whip he cut the demon in half. He quickly grabbed Botan and fled. He met Hiei on the way back and rushed together back to the other two.

**RRP:** yea, I really screwed up. XP

**Chapter 3**

The room was quiet. Kuwabara sighed. It has been an hour since Hiei came in with a fainted Botan in his arms. While the others went out to patrol, Kuwabara was stuck watching over the ferry girl this time. She hadn't stirred an inch. He wondered if she was dead. Uncomfortable with the thought of being in a room with a dead girl, he poked her. She didn't move. He checked her pulse. He squawked in horror when he found none.

Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei had finished searching the whole kingdom in record time. There was nothing wrong, all hallways were filled with running workers and strange creatures. Hiei couldn't find the cursed demon anywhere even with his jagan. They were just about to enter the room when they heard Kuwabara. They ran in.

"Kuwabara-kun, what's wrong?" They were all in their defensive stance. Kurama's eyes darted around. He sweatdropped and straightened up when he found nothing out of order. He raised an eyebrow at his scared friend.

"Kurama! Help! There's no pulse!"

"BAKA!" Yusuke knocked him on the head. "She's a ferry girl! She died 100 years ago!"

".....Oh." His answer only made Yusuke angrier. Yusuke continued bashing him on the head, which of course led to a fight. While dust flew, Kurama and Hiei ignored them. Kurama sat on the edge of the bed. Hiei returned to "his spot." Kurama nudged Botan hoping she would wake up. "Botan," he called softly, "Botan, Botan." He called her louder. "Botan!" He smiled softly and helped her up. "Botan, are you alright?" "Yea, I'm fine." Insults reached her ears. She looked over Kurama's shoulder and sweatdropped at the two fighting detectives.

"WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT!" she yelled, towering over them. Damn, her headache wasn't helping. Kurama sported a big sweatdrop from his small form next to the angry Botan. He gave a nervous chuckle as he tried to calm Botan down.

His expression turned serious. "Botan, what happened back there?" Realization struck her. Her face twisted in pain. Kurama gasped and regretted asking her. He caught her when she lunged at him. He patted her as he allowed her to cry on his shoulder. The tears soaked through his shirt and ran down his chest, hindered by more pieces of clothes. He sighed and whispered soothing word into her ears. "Botan-kun, it's ok. Maa maa, the demon's gone-"

"But he'll be back! He came back before! It wasn't a suicidal ritual! Demons don't come back when they die!" Kurama frowned but his hands kept running up and down her back. Her body began to relax. She left his embrace and held her head. She groaned. "How did I get here?" Kurama forced a smile to ease her. "Hiei saved you."

"Hiei?" She looked at the said demon. He glared at her and looked away. "What, ningen? Stop looking at me like that." In a flash he disappeared. Kurama sighed. "Botan-chan, you should lie down and rest." He stood up to leave. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, let's go." The other two left. He was about to leave when something held him back. He looked at his arm at the hand stopping him. "Please," Botan looked at him pleadingly, "Don't leave, Kurama-kun." Kurama remained silent. Finally he smiled and sat down. "Alright, I'll stay until you fall asleep,.............Botan."

Out in the hall, Hiei glared at the door. He was angry. Angry at Kurama for dragging him here, angry at the damned demon, angry at himself for liking the deity, angry at being angry (A/N:......) and most importantly, angry at the two bakas arguing behind him.(A/N: -.-U)

"Urameshi!!" Kuwabara lunged at Yusuke. Yusuke ducked to the right and nonchalantly kicked Kuwabara in the stomach as the carrot-top flew by. Kuwabara smacked into the wall where he stayed imprinted. Not being able to stand them any longer, Hiei fled.

Once outside the building, he stopped on a bridge with a river running under it. Cherry blossoms sailed in the clear heavenly stream. Golden, red, white and black fishes dashed to and fro. Two lines of fishes ran from kami-knows-where, under the bridge, and disappeared a few yards away from the stone arch. The fishes zig zagged parallel from each other. One from each side darted to the center of the narrow river. An inch away from each other, they darted back and fell into place with the ever continuing line of fishes. The pattern changed. Instead of stopping an inch away, they approached each other and swam in several circles. Hiei watched their dance in a daze. The lines suddenly dissipated. Fishes accidently collided with one another before brushing by and moving quickly down the river. The cause of the evacuation appeared a few feet away. A whole school of superior fishes swam calmly. Among them were a group of a red, a white, and a black fish(es). They stood out like a sore thumb in the house of gold sea creatures.

Hiei watched and unconsciously leaned closer as the trio approached. The red fish swam by the white. The white seemingly a cheerful one, leaped out of the water. It flew gracefully in the air and landing back beside the red. The red would sometimes join it in its game. The white would occasionally bump playfully into the red. The red would in turn nudge it back. As the duo played, the black one swam closely by. It swam normally, sometimes swimming ahead, but always slowing down to let the other two catch up. The school were now a few inches from the bridge. The fire koorime remained still. Every muscle in his body refused to move. His mind screamed for him to look away, but his eyes stayed on the trio, especially on the black.

Out of all the fishes he'd seen so far, this one was the only black one. The others had either black spots or faded black mixed with white and red. This one was a shade of rich black like the threads of Hiei's cloak or a raven's body. What seemingly attracted Hiei was the fact that it kept near the white but not close enough to touch it. Hiei swore that if they were human, the black would be glaring at the red.

_Like you were at Kurama._

Hiei frowned at the little voice. Like he glared at Kurama? The black liked the white as did the red, he figured. The fish had a reason for his behavior. But who did Kurama and Hiei both like?

_Botan_.

Hiei's frown deepened. The deity of death? He admit, he liked her, but _that_ much as to hate his best friend? Even if so, Kurama doesn't like Botan that way,....does he? A strange feeling overtook him. Why does he feel this way? What is this feeling?

He was almost too engrossed in his thoughts to miss the last part. The red and his school had disappeared under the bridge. The white and the black stayed behind as if meeting secretly. They remained stationary until, which Hiei presumed, the group was out of sight. The white somewhat tackled the black. They rubbed against each other in a loving way(though the white was doing most of the rubbing[1]). They moved apart. Hiei watched fascinated as the two animals kissed. The feeling inside him eased a bit. The fishes resumed their position. After a moment, they finally disappeared under the three-eyed demon; still side by side. Hiei sighed as the show ended. The fog that had settled over his mind, lifted.

A wind blew past him. He stiffened. 'Since when did the wind in Reikai smell like blood?' In a flash he disappeared. He moved just in time to avoid the sharp blade of a small simple dagger. It imbedded itself into the carefully carved rail. A few pieces burst out at the impact. Hiei's eyes narrowed over his shoulder as he landed on the soft ground off the bridge. Another dagger whistled by his ear, just barely nicking it. Hiei went into a blocking stance. All went silent. Not even the river made a sound. Hiei's eyes darted at the water. The river had stopped.

More cautious now, Hiei's third eye scanned around but caught no sign of anyone or thing. The silence was shattered. Small daggers flew from every direction. Hiei managed to block most of them. The ones that got by only gave him a few scratches. The daggers stopped as if their controller wanted to see the damage done. A loud feral growl echoed. The daggers rained down at full force. Unable to dodge all of them, Hiei escaped with dozens of cuts, some were deep. He ran to another clearing in Reikai's large "garden". Closing his eyes, Hiei listened carefully. A rustle came behind him. Moving faster than usual, Hiei appeared behind his invisible opponent and knocked him/her/it out from the thicket of trees.

The enemy fell out onto the grass. Slowly, the black haired, small blue bodied person stood up. And in the same manner, he/she/it turned around. Hiei's red eyes narrowed into slits. The S.O.B. that had haunted Botan for the past few hours had grown. Besides the new mop of hair, Hiei noticed a few differences. It stood a bit taller and the nose had grown more refined. The beady little eyes had started to change. Now surrounding those bean-like eyes[2] was a forming human-like featured eyeliner. The claws were longer and now resembled a human hand but with blue rough textured skin. The white shirt was still there, still a clean color of white. (A/N: wow, what detergent does he use? Tide maybe? Or Cheer?? .)

Hiei glared at it. This caused the demon to grinned, showing his yellow teeth dripping with blood.[3] His teeth was less sharp. They looked almost like pentagons. Its improved appearance bother Hiei. The hair was wild and made it look as if the demon just woke up in hell. Both of the demons froze. Time remained still. The now familiar drone of flying knives alerted him. He jumped out of the way as the knives crashed to the floor, creating a small explosion. He landed only to jump again. The action repeated until finally Hiei hid in a tree. The demon, confused, stood still. It waited for any sign of movement. Hiei smirked. His movement was too silent. As fast as he could , he dropped out of the tree and approached the demon from behind. He raised his sword above his head. A speck of light glinted off the length of his katana. The demon sniffed.

Before he could bring his sword down, the demon spun around and knocked Hiei off his feet. Hiei grunted as he landed on the ground. Seeing the blood where the demon had swiftly kicked, he cursed. His eyes shot up angrily to the irritating attacker. They narrowed at the sword held to his neck, _his_ katana. It grinned at him. The grinned turned angry as it snarled at him. It crouched, the tip of the blade driving into Hiei's neck. It leaned even closer. The sword just barely penetrated his pale skin(A/N: I dunno, _is_ it pale? I never really looked . so sue me, I ain't that crazy 'bout him braces self for the pains to be delivered to her from Hiei-fans). "Remember my name," his voice was scratchy, harsh and almost animal-like, "Natakuhama." (A/N: um.....is that a real jap word? ;; I dunno, it just popped into my head. If it is, what does it mean?) Hiei glared at him. The demon smirked. Hiei looked for an escape. He noticed that the demon wasn't looking anywhere but at his face. Taking advantage, he kicked the demon's feet. His actions proved useful. The demon crashed to the ground. Hiei immediately got up. He grabbed his katana quickly and returned the favor the demon had given to him. In the most coldest voice Hiei has ever used, he splatted, "Go to hell." He thrust his katana into its throat, putting in that thrust all his anger and frustration.

The demon choked then went limp. Hiei twisted the katana still lodged in the blue neck to make sure. He pulled it out. A line had blood had rolled down his chin during the battle. He wiped it away and dragged his weapon with him as he walked away. Without warning, the prone form of the monster leaped at him and knocked him into the ground. Dirt smeared his cheeks. The stench of blood was now very strong. Growling, he shot up into a fighting stance. Alarms rang in Hiei's head when he caught no sight of the blue creature. His eyes darted around. His jagan glowed bright red. Silence ensured. Suddenly, a hand descended on his shoulder from behind. It stopped an inch above the black demon when Hiei swung his sword around.

Kurama jumped back in alarm, barely missing the blade. "Hiei!" Hiei blinked, surprised. He let out a small gasp. "Kurama....." His red-haired looked at him warily. Shocked green orbs stared at his red ones. Hiei looked away. Kurama frowned.

Back in the hallway outside Botan's room Yusuke and Kuwabara slumped down on the wall. They were finally tired from the fight and agreed to continue after. As they sat there quietly a thought crossed Yusuke's mind. "Eh?!?!? Where's Kurama and Hiei?"

"Uh..." Kuwabara looked around curiously. "I don't know. Wasn't shorty just here?" Yusuke scratched his head confused.[4]

---

**Notes:**

[1] ewwww ok, ok, not _that_ kinda rubbing, just plain rubbing like cuddling .

[2] er......you now the skin surrounding our eyes? It's like a ring, right? Well, the demon a.k.a Natakuhama has seriously bean-like eyes, there just black pupils

[3]oh darn, I was hoping not to put blood in this chapter sigh sorry Eternity's Angel(Eternity)

[4] confused 'bout this? I'll explain it in the next chapter

**Extra Note:** should I put the name Natakuhama or Nakuhama?

**RRP:** ;; so sorry to update so late, I had a lot of work and when I didn't......I was too lazy apologetic smile so sorry. I'm also in a writer's block for the other one. I deleted Return Home 'cause I don't like it. Oh yea, I'm also gonna write a Hiei/Kurama fic for ChibiNekoTenshi so check to see if I put it out yet if your interested. And also, since so many people are asking for H/B, I can only comply. So sorry K/B fans, you're welcome to give me suggestions on stories and I'll write it. I also have a fictionpress account but I haven't posted but in case you're interested you can go check under Tanali and if also you have suggestions for that I'll write it, but of course you'll get 90% credit.

**ANSWERS FOR REVIEWS**

**MystiKoorime**- Hey Hey!!  
Wow this fic is very good, and descriptive. Can you make it and h/b ficcie please?!?! There aren't many h/b fics out there but I have some if ur interested...I like the idea of this fic, I hope u update soon!!  
Great Job,  
MystiKoorime

gee, thanks, but is it good being descriptive? LOL your bio is funny, nice quotes and your fics are great, I love the themes

**Amy**- Great so far...though...grins I love the comment about the blood...lol...that was funny..you are so funny...annie-san...snickers or..you-know-what-name-that-i-don't-want-to-embrass-you! ;;  
yeah...

dankz, which comment? The one about the blood that keeps ya living? Good that you don't wanna embarrass me or else.............GLARE

**ChibiNekoTenshi**- can u put some yaoi in it? Kurama/ Hiei would be niice..annie-chan... ok its good so far..its bloody and gory.. angsty is good too... keep going..

nash! CNT-kun, another fic, ok? Just for you. And if ya want I guess I could put a it'll suck but it's a lemon XP

**sunshine and rainbows**-That was great. I have never read anything like it.  
Now don't get me wrong, I do love Kurama and Botan pairings, but I love Hiei and Botan pairings as well, and there just aren't enough of them. So can you make this a Hiei and Botan one? Pretty please.

not enough? Really? No prob, it HAS to be Hiei/Botan now, I guess I started it that way so I'll have to cont.

**hieiandbotan4ever**-this story is so cool! can you make it a hiei/botan pleez!

lol, thanks, yea it'll be H/B

**LiLgUrL**-shudders wow tht was creepy but very very good writing. what i mean by "ther r zero of these fic out ther" i meant ther aren't tht many horror fics like this on on its very rare you come across such a good horror fic such as this...tht proley din make ne sense...o well update ASAP!  
christina

lmao, I think so too, it's very creepy, so creepy yet gets my blood pumping(-) and someday it's gonna freak me out too o yosh!

**Review if you'd like, but I'd love to hear your comments**

TTFN! (Ta ta for now! -Tigger) ;;


End file.
